Pink to Black and Black to Pink
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: In this story Amy becomes stronger lots of crazy stuff happens. All the characters are around 16 to 17 (i dont own the new cover image)
1. Chapter 1

Pink to Black and Black to Pink

(No one's P.O.V)

Today was a peaceful day in Westopolis, the sun shining through the window of our heroine

(Amy's P.O.V)

*Yawn* I slowly got out of my bed to start getting ready for the day because, unlike any other day, I had something special in mind for today. Today was the day that I decided to finally give up on chasing sonic. Don't get me wrong I still like him and all but I think he sees me more as a little sister and I'm fine with that as long as he's happy. Well I better get going or I might miss him.

/at Tails &amp; Sonics house/

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Today seems like a great day, maybe I'll just try to relax all day outside all I would have to worry about is Amy chasing me. *Knock Knock* well wonder who that could be. I open the door to reveal none other than Amy Rose herself, oh no I don't want a death hug today. "Hello sonic I have something important to tell you and don't' worry no more death hugs so you can put your hands down now" she said I was kind of confused as to why she didn't hug me, not that I wanted one because I see her more as a sister that a crush, (A/N: big shock I know -_-) "I want you to know that while I still love you I want us to remain as just great friends okay." "Uhh sure Ames I actually think that's very mature of you to say I'd be happy to be friends with you" wow this is great now I don't have to worry about hurting her feelings from denying her for so long. "Well I have to get going I have some plans for today bye sonic." And then she left.

/downtown Westopolis/

(Amy P.O.V)

Okay 1st part of today is done now it's time to continue with the second part of today out of the way, recently I have decided that I want to be able to help everyone more on missions so I was going to get some training from the scariest and strongest person I know and that would be- "hello to you rose it's very nice to see you again so how did it go with faker?" "Oh it went great thanks for agreeing to meet with me shadow." I know what people would think right now why is nice and sweet Amy Rose talking with the big bad G.U.N agent Shadow the hedgehog well a few months ago I was walking around and found him and it turns out that once you're his friend he's as deadly as a teddy bear. "Anything for a friend so why did you ask me to meet you out here." "Well I was kind of hoping that you would train me to be a better fighter so I could be of more help please." "Okay but just for the record I think your fine when it comes to missions so don't worry too much about and just so you know I will be going extremely hard on you and won't think twice about hurting you alright." "I wouldn't have it any other way if I'm going to do this I need to be 100% in this so no holding back at all." "Oh and one more thing absolutely NO DRESSES." "Okay okay no need to yell so when do we start with the training." "Tomorrow morning meet at my house and you should leave a message to everyone saying we will be gone for a while because this training will take place in the wilderness." "Got it thanks for everything bye."

(Shadows P.O.V)

Well rose I hope you're ready for your training because you're going to go through the roughest time of your life still I can't help but feel a bit warm when I'm around you *hmph* until tomorrow Rose.

Authors note: what do you guys think I hope you really like it and will make sure to make this story full of action and stuff.

Please review I accept all comments and appreciate your thoughts

Also a quick disclaimer I do not own any of the sonic characters I only own the story

Shadow: I'm not a teddy bear am I?

Everyone else: Yes


	2. Chapter 2: gone and back

Chapter 2: Gone and back

(Amy P.O.V)

Today is the day me and shadow leave. I packed up all my stuff and left notes for everybody telling me exactly what is going on. I really hope this training pays off, maybe I might learn something new, well here I go.

/at shadows/

Alright no turning back now *knock knock*. After a minute of waiting shadow opens the door with a bag of his items. "I see that you are ready to go" he said while pointing out what I chose to wear for our training, my extreme gear outfit, "yup I'm all set, if I'm going to learn anything then I will have to follow your instructions and number one rule is no dresses right" I say with enthusiasm. "I will ask you one more time, are you sure you want to do this? I will show no mercy and will not hesitate to attack you understood" shadow says. I look back at him with determination and say "if didn't want to do this I wouldn't have bothered showing up now let's go already."

/back at Amy's house/

(Cream P.O.V)

I hope miss Amy is feeling alright I haven't seen her at all today, oh well she's probably okay, after all she survives getting kidnapped on a daily basis. As I see her home I quickly run up to the house and open the door with the spare key she gave me, I was going to call out for her when I noticed a bunch of notes on her counter. I look at them all and read the one that said dear cream, it said "Dear cream, you probably will be the first one to find these, sorry I'm not here but today I started training with Shadow and had to leave town because of it but don't worry because I will be back soon so until then this is goodbye, actually lets agree to say see you soon." I went to tell the others as fast as I could.

(Sonic P.O.V)

Tails called us all together to read the letters Amy left, they all said why she left and that it was no one's fault. At first we were all a bit sad, but then we realized that she was doing this of her own will to get stronger. "That's our girl, go get stronger so we can see what you got" said Rouge. "I may have to spar with her when she gets back to test her skills" said Knuckles. "I want to train too, that way when she comes back she won't be the only member of team Rose that is stronger" said Cream with enthusiasm. "I hope she won't mind a few tests" said Tails. "As long as she stays safe" said Blaze. "Agreed" said Silver and Marine. "Data Shows that Miss Rose will do great, I hope to test her weapon skills as soon as she gets back" said Omega. "Good luck Ames, we will miss you while you're gone" I conclude.

/three months later/

(No one P.O.V)

The sun began to rise just above station square, at the main entrance to the city walks two figures, one of them black with red streaks and air skates, while the other one has a feminine build with long pink hair and wearing pink extreme gear that looks really worn out and banged up. "I can't believe we're finally back" said the pink one known as Amy Rose.

(Amy P.O.V)

We just got back and I have never been so happy to see this place. "So Shadow I'm going to go home and finally take a nice, long, and relaxing shower, then we'll go over to Tail's house to say hey to everyone again okay" I say to my used to be teacher. "Alright I will see you then, call me when you want to go" he replies. "Okay bye" I say and start off in the direction of my home. It feels so good to be back.

A/N: hey so first things first, I will be updating more often, second this will be like a prequel story because once I'm done I will be writing a new story with based on them going on new adventures and things like that, this story will probably be 10 to 15 chapters long

Amy: I'm back


	3. sorry

I am so sorry everyone but I swear I'm working really hard to get the next few chapters up on all of my books, but something terrible happened, and the worst part is how cliché the problem is, my computer is currently un-operational right now but don't worry I'm on my way to getting it fixed. I'll give you guys the status of all my stories that are underway, but before I do that I am just going to explain something. There are a few stories that already got a new chapter and will not be affected by my computers issue right now. Here is the list of stories and their status.

RWBY Blue:

New chapter: complete

Editing: complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: the new chapter has been completed and edited, however it will not be posted until my computer issue is resolved due to the fact that the entire chapter is on my computer that is currently down, but I will in turn be working on the next chapter from a different computer.

Naruto R:

New chapter: 75% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: the new chapter was very close to completion until the issue occurred, but I will be working hard on the next chapter because I know what I want to do with it.

Fairy tail R:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: status able to post

Summary: I will be able to work on the next chapter unaffected because the previous chapter was already posted.

Kingdom hearts road between:

New chapter: 25% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: unable to post

Summary: There is a lot of progress on this chapter and it will be unable to be posted but it will continue as soon as issues are dealt with.

Chaos emblem:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: able to be posted

Summary: I will be uploading a new chapter as soon as possible.

Pink to Black and Black to Pink:

New chapter: 0% complete

Editing: 0% complete

Status: able to be posted

Summary: I will be remaking this because it is complete and utter garbage right now, so I will make it not garbage.

I thank you all for your time. I will give you all the best I can and then a little more so please be patient with me.


End file.
